Gombal? I don't think So
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Mungkin hanya hari inilah Sasuke mendapatkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan―jawaban―gombal dari Naruto. Dan untuk selanjutnya, tak akan ada lagi penggombalan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. ―Dedicated for NaruSasu Day 2011.


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(^~^)**

**_Gombal? I don't Think So_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke," panggilan berat itu terucap dari bibir sang pemuda pirang.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Diam. Tak ada sahutan dari nama seseorang yang dipanggil.

Dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar si Sasuke ini? Padahal, jarak di antara mereka berdua terlampau dekat―saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Naruto yang tak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu―tanpa ada percakapan―seperti tak dianggap keberadaannya oleh Sasuke―mungkin.

Diam dan hening.

"Oi, 'Suke. Jangan diam saja. Kau mendengarkan aku, 'kan?" kali ini desahan napas kecewa terhembus dari bibir si pirang, "paling tidak, jawab dengan 'hn' khasmu itu, _Teme_." kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada―ia masih menatap Uchiha bungsu.

"... Hn, _Dobe_." ujar Sasuke, tanpa melihat orang yang bersangkutan di depannya.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia ingin mengetes kesabaran Naruto? Atau... yang lainnya, mungkin?

"Kau tahu tidak bedanya Tokyo Tower dan dirimu?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Refleks, oniksnya langsung menoleh sekilas ke arah si pirang sebelum pandangannya kembali membaca buku. "Tidak."

"Tidak tahu? Benar-benar tidak tahu, 'Suke?" kedua mata biru langit Naruto sedikit membelalak kaget sebagai efek jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"..."

"Bedanya... Kalau Tokyo Tower itu milik Jepang. Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke... kau milik Uzumaki Naruto. Begitu," lalu cengiran lebar menghias di wajah _tan_-nya, begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

_"Baka-Dobe."_

"Hee~ Itu kenyataan, 'Suke. Kau milikku. Milik Uzumaki Naruto. Iya, 'kan, _Teme_?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi. Akan terlihat konyol jika ia menjawab.

"Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai 'ya'."

Dan setelahnya, biru safir Naruto beralih menatap langit malam. Sedetik kemudian, cengiran khas―yang lebih mirip cengiran jahil―nampak di wajahnya.

"Tak ada bintang ya, Teme." ujar Naruto, sambil berpangku dagu―safirnya tak beralih ke mana pun. Hanya pada langit malam. Tawanya tertahan.

Apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, eh?

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas dan kembali pada buku bacaan dan jus tomatnya. "Mungkin akan hujan."

"Oh... Menurutmu begitu?"

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke," panggilan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Biru langitnya kembali menatap yang terkasih, "maukah kau..."

"Hn?" menatap balik biru langit Naruto, sebelah alis pemuda raven terangkat―bingung yang bercampur penasaran.

"Maukah kau..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, kalimat itu masih terputus.

"Maukah kau..."

Ketiga kalinya juga belum berlanjut.

Kesal. Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Jangan berbicara basa-basi, _Dobe_." oniksnya terpicing ke arah Naruto sebagai ancaman karena si pirang tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hm, baiklah." jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum kecil. Tatapan tajam itu tak mempan pada pemuda pirang ini rupanya. Beruntunglah Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari putih susu Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, "maukah kau menjadi bintang yang menerangi hatiku?"

"Kau... idiot―"

"Ah! Sepertinya benar, 'Suke! Malam ini akan hujan. Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi payungku, _Teme_?"

"Payung? Jangan katakan kau―"

"Payung hatiku, _'ttebayo_!" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"... Ck. Bodoh." rona merah semu muncul di pipi Uchiha bungsu. Terlihat samar dan membuat jantung Sasuke terpompa cepat. Hanya karena gombalan konyol dari kekasihnya itu.

Belajar dari mana si Bodoh ini? Aku target gombalan kata-katanya? Che!

"Sasuke―"

_"Stop that, Baka!"_

"―aku ingin menginap di rumahmu malam ini. Hujan benar-benar akan datang. Langitnya gelap sekali." cepat kalimatnya terucap dan kepala pirangnya mendongak ke arah langit. Dan yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Malam yang mendung. "Ah―sepertinya aku juga butuh selimut,"

"Ada di almari. Kuambilkan," sebelum langkah menjauh dilakukan Sasuke―untuk mengambil selimut permintaan Naruto―lengannya tertahan. Sedikit terkaget memang. Oniksnya bertemu dengan biru langit.

"Tak usah," kali ini nada bicara si pirang terdengar serius namun lembut. Mimik wajahnya pun juga. "Aku ingin kau saja yang menjadi selimutku, Sasuke. Selimut hatiku~"

Dor! Gombalan terakhir Naruto untuk Sasuke di malam ini. Karena setelahnya... sosok _raven _menggeret lengan si pirang masuk ke kamar.

Mungkin **hanya** hari inilah Sasuke mendapatkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan―jawaban―gombal dari Naruto. Dan untuk selanjutnya, tak akan ada lagi penggombalan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak akan ada lagi terkecuali Sasuke yang berbalik melakukannya pada Naruto.

"Malam ini. Di kamarku."

"Oke, '_ttebayo_!"

**...END...**

* * *

><p><strong>Akh! Ini namanya mekso. Alias mentok. #lha #plak<strong>

**Judul dan idenya sangat ndak mutu yak? Ide fict gombalan ini dari Han-chan yang berupa potongan sken OVJ terus dikembangin dah. Tapi sepertinya tak sesuai harapan. T^T Dan maaf telat publish. *bungkuk***

**Ya sudahlah. Happy NaruSasu Day 2011! All hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

**~23 Oktober 2011~**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
